Futari wa Pretty Cure Magic Dream
Futari wa Pretty Cure Magic Dream is the second series Anime Angel72's Pretty Cure franchise. It's theme is Magic. Plot Futari wa Pretty Cure Magic Dream Episodes The Land of Wonder is a place filled with magic and excitement but one day it is attacked by the group Black Curse to destroy all light magic. Queen Rein quickly sends two fairies to search for the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Now Mahouzora Aiko and Hoshikage Mika now have the ability to transform into Pretty Cure Characters Pretty Cures Mahouzora Aiko (魔法空 愛子 Mahouzora Aiko) - Aiko is a delinquent who has recently got out of juvy. She can be very violent and tends to get into fights (which are usually caused by strong emotions) but is actually kindhearted. Aiko is also noted to be rather blunt, speaking freely about sensitive topics, as well as not being hesitant in pointing out others' flaws. She eventually begans dating Mika in Episode 37. Her alter ego is Cure Magic and her theme colors red. She is represented by hearts. Hoshikage Mika (星影 美香 Hoshikage Mika) - Mika is the student council president of her school. She is mostly seen as quiet and calm. Mika is usually seen happily smiling, but can easily get sidetracked due to Aiko's personality clash, and becomes rather dark. She eventually begans dating Aiko in Episode 37. Her alter ego is Cure Wish and her theme color is blue. She is represented by stars Mascots Kira (キラ Kira) - Aiko's fairy partner Lune (ルーン Rūn) - Mika's fairy partner Villans King Shade - Ruler of Black Curse. The main antagonist of the season. The Black Magic Quartet are a group of four members, whose role is to serve King Shade. They have the ability to infuse objects and people with deak magic to create the Kuromahous. Jinx - The first of Shade's generals to appear. Trick - The second of Shade's generals to appear. Illusion - The Third of Shade's generals to appear. Shadow - The last of Shade's generals to appear. Kuromahou - The monsters of the season. Other Characters Queen Rein - The Queen of the Land of Wonder. Media Movies Futari wa Pretty Cure Magic Dream: Journey to Wonderland! Mystery of the Missing Queen?: A feature length film featuring the Magic Dream Cures in which they travel to Wonderland where they find their queen has disappered Vocal Albums Futari wa Pretty Cure Magic Dream Vocal Album 1 ~ Uta no Kibou ~ Futari wa Pretty Cure Magic Dream Vocal Album 2 ~ Yozora no Tomodachi ~ Futari wa Pretty Cure Magic Dream Vocal Best Locations Kiraboshi Town - The Cures' main hometown Kiraboshi Private Academy - The Cures' main High School. Land of Wonder - The World where Kira and Lune come from. It is the source of all light magic. It was taken over by Black Curse. Items Precure iPhone - Kira's and Lune's form on earth. they look like iPhones. To transform they need to hold hands and shout Dual Starlight Healing! Precure Wands - The Cures' main weapon. Trivia *Aiko and Mika are the first cures to actually date each other Category:Anime Angel72 Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Magic Dream Category:Series Category:Gallery